The Path of the Uzumaki Sith
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: This is a prequel story of AZ23AJ Naruto and Star Wars story call Starkiller. This is the life of Kushina as a Sith Lord in her younger day with Mikoto and picking up followers. Rated M, pairing Kushina and Mikoto yes its a yuri paring


**Hello everyone this is a prequel story called 'Path of the Uzumaki Sith' to AZ23AJ Naruto/Star Wars story Starkiller. This is about Naruto's mother, Kushina as she grows up to be a Sith Lord by her ancestor Zannah and her grand aunt Mito Senju Uzumaki.**

 **Kushina will be evil but she will act like a caring person to trick others, cunning, manipulative, smart, powerful and etc. Pairing Kushina and Mikoto lesbo paring**

 **Rated M for mature**

 **And I don't own either Naruto or Star Wars they belong to the creators.**

 **Past History and Two New Sith Lords:**

"Peace is a lie. There is only Passion."

"Through Passion I gain Strength."

"Through Strength I gain Power."

"Through Power I gain Victory."

"Through Victory my chain are Broken."

"The Force shall free me."

This was the Code of the Sith also known as Qotsisajak was a mantra that expressed the core beliefs of the Sith. It was an inversion of the Jedi Code, a set of rules for members of the Jedi Order. It notably taught its followers that it is for the strong to destroy the weak.

Of course it all stop when one Sith Lord destroy the Sith leaving him and his student the only two Sith's left alive and the Sith Lord name was none other than Darth Bane as he created the Rule of Two as he believes there should be only two Sith's no more no less. Of course when his student fought him in a duel to become the new Sith Lord, she became victorious in the battle and took Darth Cognus as her new apprentice but the new Sith Lord just disappear never to be heard when the real truth is that Cognus tried to kill her

But her master lives on a planet called Elemental Prime a backwater planet as its technology was ways behind as the people used the abilities call charka instead of the force. This was the planet where the Sith Lord came to after her escape from Cognus and her name was none other than Darth Zannah the former apprentice of Darth Bane.

Zannah crash landed on Elemental Prime and came out of her ship and was on the ground injured but she was saved by someone and his name is Asura Otsutsuki the younger son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his lover Kanna. The two were on their way back to Asura home village since he was done with his mission that was given to his father as they saw Zannah ship thinking it was a shooting star. But when it crashed in the near forest they went to take a look and as they got there they were shock to see it was a strange metal ship that they never seen before and they saw Zannah on the ground seriously wounded.

The two decided to take her back to the village and heal her despite Asura's older brother Indra protest but their father allowed it since it was unwise to leave the woman in a state she was in. When Zannah woke up she found out she was in a house and she had bandages on her body. Then she saw an old man with great power, with a younger man with a girl beside him. The man name Hagoromo asked on how she was feeling so Zannah quickly said she was fine and thanked them for heal them as the man asked her how she became in her state so she told them about her student's very own student tried to kill her when she left everything out with the Sith.

Both Hagoromo and Asura were in shock on hearing her own student tried to kill her for power while Kanna was sadden. She show them the force and Asura and Kanna were in awe as Hagoromo was impress by this power of the force while Indra looked at it for power of his own. So Hagoromo decided to let Zannah to stay and heal as his people will get whatever survived the wreckage ship knowing she's not from they're world and told them not to TAKE anything that belong to her.

When Zannah was fully healed she walked around the village to know the people she is stuck on to find a new apprentice in the dark side of the force. But to her shock both Asura and Kanna wanted to talk to her about other worlds from Kanna and the force from Asura so she explained it to them but the thing she notices from both Asura and his older brother Indra that the two are like Jedi and Sith; Indra is like a Sith as he wanted to rule with power while Asura was like a Jedi as he wanted to rule with love.

Zannah believe Asura was a fool and agree with Indra's idea but one problem the force was telling her to go to Asura instead of Indra. But Zannah won't defy the force as some Sith and some Jedi try to do that and didn't end well with them so she follow what the force told her to do but she'll manipulate the man along with his girlfriend. But Indra confronted Zannah and demanded to be his but that didn't end well with Indra as Zannah show him the true power of the dark side of the force and beat him to the ground without using her lightsaber. Now she knows why the force told her to follow Asura as she found out that Indra will do anything for power hell the said man would kill his own kids to get it even she's a Sith but the Sith take children and train them in the dark side of the force like the Jedi did as well.

She also witness Hagoromo making Asura the heir to the clan instead of his older brother making Indra angry at his father of choosing Asura instead of him as this made Zannah laugh at the man seeing why the force told her to follow Asura. But Indra came back and challenged Asura for the right to be clan heir but Indra lost to his younger brother as the said man had the support of his friends helping him and giving him the power to defeat his older brother in battle.

When she witness Asura's power she wanted him as but one problem Kanna was the problem so she decided to plan to kill her and made it look like someone else did it and she can move in to comfort him. As she was planning out her plans for Kanna death while Asura was planning to ask Zannah to marry him along with Kanna as she was okay with it. When the two confronted Zannah she was surprise that Asura asked her to marry him along with Kanna, but to her is that her plans will come in motion so she agreed with the marriage. Both she and Kanna gave birth to twins two boy as Zannah gave to twins as well but a boy and girl. Kanna twins as the Senju's and Zannah kids as the Uzumaki's.

When her two kids were growing up she felt them strong in the force mostly the dark side as she began their training in the force in secret as Asura train them in their training in charka. While this was happening Zannah was thinking of her former master Rule of Two and found two flaws in them. Not training a good apprentice and the fear of said apprentice waiting for their master to get old even she was already planning to kill her master when she felt his fear of getting old as he looked for eternal life. And the last flaw was redemption as she heard about Revan redeeming himself as he was a Sith and if a Sith does redeem himself/herself back to the light and kill the Sith Lord then the Sith will become extinct so she decided to bring back the Sith like it was when her master destroyed it but it will take time to grow.

Zannah then died at old age and became one with the force but became a sprit to guide her blood and watched the Uzumaki Clan grow in strength. She watch as humans tried to control her father in law other children the Tail Beast as she meet the creature's a couple of time with Asura as she was impress with their power they had and laugh at the humans thinking that the tail beast are there pets.

Then she saw her husband reincarnation by a man name Hashirama Senju but he wasn't the only one as a man name Madara Uchiha as he was the reincarnation of Indra. But one caught her attention was her blood and that was Mito Uzumaki and her younger brother Hayate Uzumaki as the two were strong in the dark side of the force. So she appeared in front of them and told the told who she was and about her history with their parents backing her up with her as well but praise the two as it was a honor to be train by the woman that started their Clan. So the two agreed Zannah and train them in the force and Zannah couldn't be proud of the two as Mito skill in seals, Sith Alchemy, her raw super strength, her lightsaber skill and others as Mito younger was the same as well in their training.

As time went by both Hashirama and Madara set aside their differences and made peace with each other and wanted to form a village and name it Konoha but they needed help and they went to the Uzumaki's for help for the funding of the Village so the elder of the Uzumaki Clan agree and sent both Mito and Hayate to help and set up a clan house there. The years has past and Konoha was finally done with Hashirama falling in love with Mito while a Senju woman name Toka Senju fell for Hayate and she been turn to the dark side thanks to Hayate influence.

But when the time for Konoha to have a Hokage to lead the village and the two candidates Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha as Madara picked himself to be leader but the villagers didn't want him as they wanted Hashirama to be leader and this made Madara angered at the villagers and he hated Hashirama as he went back to his clan. But the real truth on how the villagers wanted Hashirama as their leader it was thanks to his wife Mito as she manipulated the people to voting her husband since she didn't want Indra's blood running the village. Zannah herself watched as both Madara and his brother Izuna wanted to attack the Senju's with their clan but one problem that made even Zannah laugh is that Madara's Clan didn't want another war with the Senju's and wanted peace instead so both brothers left the clan as rouges while Mito gave birth to her son.

Then five years later Madara came back but he used his eyes that he got from his own brother to its final stage to take control Kurama the Nine Tail Fox that made Zannah frown as she remembers that Indra didn't need to kill someone close as he had the last stage eye by growing up as she thought but frown as Madara did something that Indra failed and it was controlling one of the tailed beast. Madara challenge Hashirama for the title of Hokage and the two did battle as Hashirama fought both Madara and Kurama at the same time and the said Uchiha lost to Hashirama as the said man sealed Kurama in his own wife but this made Zannah smile at this and mentally told Mito to get the other Tail Beast seal in other Uzumaki's to make them as their hands in the new Sith Empire they wanted.

While Mito was back at Whirlpool to meet with her brother as he was the new leader to the clan talking about her plans to her brother and spending time with her nephew that Toka gave birth. But her husband spoken to the other four village's leaders and he did something that even Asura won't do and that was give the other big villages the other eight tail beast as a sign of peace but to Zannah, she thought the man was a fool as he gave the other villages the means to start more wars but one problem the Seven Tails went to Waterfall since a man tried to kill Hashirama but failed and but they got the Seven Tails as a bonus.

Mito got word on this she let out her anger on a poor bandit camp and killed everyone in it as this set they're plans back but she had other plans. As the years past her son gave her a granddaughter name Tsunade and when fifteen years was past Mito had a grandniece by the name of Kushina Senju Uzumaki. At the age of six Kushina was train in the ways of the force as she had a natural talent for it but when Kushina had to travel to Konoha to become the new Jinchuriki but both Zannah and Mito knew that Konoha wanted another weapon since she is old and ready to pass on but she was holding on through the force.

When Kushina arrived at Konoha she was already eleven and the fox was transferred to her but in her but Kurama wasn't the only being that was sealed inside her but also Kaguya Otsutsuki the mother of Hagoromo and Hamura, the one that ate the chakra fruit from the charka tree and etc. How did this happen well it was thanks to Zannah as she found a way to do it and she was bored and she visited her grandmother in law when she was a spirit and spoken to her and Kaguya agreed to be free so when Kushina became the new Jinchuriki for both the fox and Kaguya thanks to Zannah and the force.

When it was all done Mito was still alive after the transfer but something happen to her Clan as she and Kushina felt they're clan dying out and felt small one being scattered around the world and when they heard that the combine villages of Kumo and Iwa attack Whirlpool and wipe out her and Kushina clan and Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't help they're clan since they wanted the fox but Mito knew that stupid perverted toad Sannin was behind it as well thanks to his spy network. But the one took it the most was Kushina as she let her angered out in a small area and destroy the said area and Zannah was there watching the whole thing with a smile on her face so she and Mito train her more.

One year has pasted and the sound of lightsabers clashing with each other were two young female kids at the age of 12 were dueling with each other and both Mito and Zannah were watching off in the distance with proud smiles on their faces. The first girl had long red hair, violet eyes, fair skin and a slender but feminine build of her age as she wore a tight black suit. This was Kushina Senju Uzumaki the clan heiress to the Uzumaki clan and Senju Clan as she was wielding Zannah's double lightsaber but it was modified to split into two lightsabers.

Her opponent was the same age as her as the said girl was a fair-skinned girl with long straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame to her cheeks and black eyes as she to wore a black tight suit. This girl is none other than Mikoto Uchiha as she was wielding two star cross lightsabers.

Now how is Mikoto a force user well the force works in ways that no one understood it but Kushina found out a year ago as she felt the dark side of the force in Mikoto and Kushina went to both Mito and Zannah and told them. The two Sith's were surprised at this but Zannah was Surprise the most as someone with Indra's blood can use the force but Kushina told them that Mikoto was put in a forced marriage with a bastard name Fugaku Uchiha and both her older sister and her father died for some reason but Zannah found out the truth on what happen to the two.

So Zannah told Kushina to bring Mikoto to them and see if she's worthy and Kushina did as she was told and brought Mikoto to them. To Mikoto she was shock to see a ghost but Zannah TOLD her everything on what she is and to Mikoto she was shock to her this but then she got to know the truth on what happen to her older sister and father she got super piss and released her angered and the dark side of the force and it was evenly match to Kushina so Zannah did something she never did before she along with Mito train Mikoto as well.

The said girl learn everything fast as in one year she knew a lot in the dark side of the force and Zannah and Mito were proud of them.

The two's training were brought by Mito herself.

"Kushina and Mikoto that's enough right now please step forward." She said.

Both Kushina and Mikoto stopped on what they were doing and kneeled before the two.

"Raise you two." Zannah asked them as the two did.

"What is your bidding our masters?" both Kushina and Mikoto said.

"You two have one final test to become Sith Lords." Mito stated.

"And what is that?" Kushina asked the elder Sith.

"Your job Kushina is to kill the Kumo Nins that are about to kidnap you." Mito said to Kushina.

"And you Mikoto will kill your so call future husband grandfather and retrieve your family eyes so you can get the last stage of your eyes." Zannah said to Mikoto.

The two left the area as the two Sith Lords pass watched but Mito decided to break the silence.

"My time has come Zannah and everyone in this village believe I'm dead already." She said as she looked at the Ghost of Zannah. "Please watch over them at the best as you can Zannah."

"I'll do everything in my power to watch over them Mito! Go in the force in peace my friend and my blood." Zannah said as she looked at Mito and her blood.

Mito smiled at this. "Goodbye my friend and Master." As Mito disappeared and become one with the force as her kimono dropped to the ground.

Zannah looked at the spot where Mito disappeared with a sad smile on her face and she waited here for both Kushina and Mikoto came back from their final test. Both Kushina and Mikoto made it to the Academy and became Genins for this village and went home and start their final test to become Sith Lords.

Mikoto test was easy as she killed Fugaku grandfather and making it look like he had a heart attack and merge her father's eyes with her eyes to get the final stage of her clan's eyes. While everyone in the village were looking for Kushina as she was kidnap.

Outside of the village we see five people were walking four older males and one young female with red hair. It was Kushina and the four Kumo Nins as the said girl frown as they knew her status of a Jinchuriki making her believe it was that Toad Sannin spy network was at work her but she didn't care as she has a test to do and laugh at this making the said nins look at her.

"What's so funny?" the nin said.

She stops and had a sinister smile on her face. "Simple you're all going to die by my hands."

They laugh at this but the nin behind her was starting to choke shocking the others and they heard a sicken snap from the man's neck. Then they heard a hissing sound as they look at Kushina as she was already free from her ropes and her violet eyes were now glowing yellow and wielding double blade that was glowing red.

"Now it's time for you mongrels to **DIE!** " she said at the end with a demonic voice as she charged at the Kumo nins as they screamed in fear as Crows flew away from the scream.

Eight minutes later a blonde hair kid with blue eyes this was Minato Namikaze as he arrived at the scene and he had the look of horror on his face as he saw the Kumo Nins butchered like cattle as their remains were everywhere and no Kushina as his Sensei told him where she would be to rescue her and she would be his so they could control the clan but he was a little late and someone beat him to it.

At the middle of the of the night Kushina made it home and her Aunt Tsunade looked at her and ask her if she was alright while she was taken to the Hokage and she lied to him and said some strong Shinobi rescue her and left as he came. This of course everyone bought it and they carry out their own thing but now here was both Kushina and Mikoto kneeling before Zannah as she told the two that Mito became one with the force.

"Congratulations you two on completing your final test and you two are ready to carry out your Sith names and become new Sith Lords." Zannah stated as she used the force to take Kushina lightsaber and split it in two and lower them by the side of their heads and spoke to Mikoto first. "Mikoto Uchiha as must I despise the blood of Indra flowing through you but you are different from that man and dissevered the title of a Sith Lord and your name will be Darth Nightingale!."

"Thank you my master!" Mikoto said with proud in her voice.

Zannah then looked at Kushina her blood with proud and joy and spoke. "Kushina, my blood you show our Clan what it means to be a Sith and show it to this _village_ and the _world_ to fear the Sith and your name will be Darth…" "Zannah" Kushina cut her master. "Yes!?" As she was confuse on why Kushina call her name.

Sensing her master confuse state Kushina spoke. "I want to be called Darth Zannah! To honor you."

Zannah was shock at this as Kushina wanted to use her name but then she smile proudly at her and spoke. "Very well your name will be Darth Zannah! And with this you two are now Sith Lords of the Sith strike fear at your enemies and gain followers to our cause."

"Thank our Master and we will." They said in unionist

Zannah nodded her and gave Kushina her lightsaber back and disappeared from the two and the two rose up and Mikoto broke the silence.

"Now we go back to the Academy tomorrow for our team assignments and our sensei we will get." She said.

Kushina smirk but spoke. "Yes and we will use our normal names in front of everyone and use our other names in the shadows." Mikoto nodded her head but yipped as Kushina slapped her butt. "And when we're 16 I'm tapping your ass with a Jutsu that I made to give me or another user to give them a special body part for lesbian lovers then you can do the same to me when I'm done with you but you still have to bear Fugaku child."

Mikoto blush red at this but then frown at bearing that _man's_ child but spoke. "Then my child from me and that man will be your future apprentice and I get my own."

Kushina nodded her head as she saw the future of Mikoto giving birth to her first child and be strong in the force. But they will dwell on this later as the two left and went home to get some rest and get ready for tomorrow and the Elemental Nations should watch out as two new Sith Lords will be amongst them.

 **Here's chapter 1 and I'll start on chapter 2 and my other stories as I also took another challenge from AZ23AJ.**


End file.
